Kingdom keepers return
by Real Amanda lockhart
Summary: when Finn Whitman is at his new job and a link appears. When he opens it he doesn't believe his eyes. What does it say what does he do read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

One day as Finn Whitman was siting in front of his computer at his new job when suddenly a link appeared. At first he was nervous to open it but then he finally did. what he read was _Dear fellow keepers we have been having troubles with the evil side of Disney and we have tried to stop it ,but we finally decided to contact you. from the Disney crew_

Finn hadn't heard from his friends in awhile but wondered if they got the same email. But how did they get his work email and what was happening. He called his wife Amanda and told her what was happening. She said she would call jess, Willa, and Charlene and tell them to tell Philby and Maybeck.

But what Finn didn't know was that they were thinking about shuting down Disney unless they could stop the overtakers as they called them.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening the seven friends met each other at the local café. After about thirty minutes of catching up they finally started what they were there to discuss. As Finn showed the others the email they all exclaimed that they all got the same email to. What does this mean asked Charlene. It means philby better be able to enter the dhi server to cross us over tonight answered Finn. Do the parks even have our dhis still asked willa. Yes they do but not as much as they did they have new ones younger then we were when we started answered her husband Philby.

Are you guys nuts asked Maybeck I mean we all have jobs and lifes of our own. I think it will be fun a trip back in time said jess the others nodded in agreement. Luckily Charlene Maybeck's soon to be wife talked him into it. what about our dhis asked Amanda. you and jess wont cross over til tomorrow night said philby well will check to make sure they still have them. Well me and willa better go way I can get to work on the server said philby standing up. Well see ya tonight said the others.

Once they left they all said bye to each other. Wait what about Eva asked Amanda. Eva was Finn and Amanda's almost one year old daughter who also was a farlie by blood she had the same power as Amanda. She will be fine said Finn trying to comfort her. She can stay at my moms house. sounds good to me replied Amanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening as Finn settled in bed he listened to the quiet singing of Amanda putting Eva too sleep. He decided to text Philby to make sure all is well.

Finn: is it working are we good to crossover

Philby: umm well I think were good but do you have the return still

Finn: that makes me feel better and yes I have it my pocket

Philby: see ya there

Finn: I guess

It took Finn and all the others to finally go to sleep ,but they did but you wont believe what they woke up to.


	4. Chapter 4

oh come on said Maybeck first minute here and she welcomes us. Tell me about said Philby and Finn nearly at the same time. What's the plan willa asked. All eyes fell on Finn. Umm well we can fight her or run I guess, if we run well it will be worse so I guess stay and fight said Philby. yes said the others in agreement we will stay then said Finn. well well if it isn't the old dhis now is it said maleficent umm yes its us said finn in a rude pitch. Its her all right whispered maybeck to Charlene shush replied Charlene.

What bring you here asked Philby and what is your plan. As if I would tell you guys said maleficent and besides in doesn't concern you. Really said Maybeck sarcastically then why were we asked here to stop me said maleficent now run before I can kill you.


	5. Chapter 5

After their encounter with maleficent nothing much had happened but they did find out the problem. This place is a mess all the rides are vandalized well most of them exclaimed Charlene. Tell me about it replied Finn, but I wonder what made the overtakers to return for a second round. I was wondering the same thing,I mean what stuck out to me was that maleficent let us run away at that she told us to exclaimed Wila. I went online and it said they turned themselves in but why on earth would they do that said Philby, they have to have a plain if they did that said Finn but what is it. We have to figure that out said the ever so practically maybeck. Duh but it needs to be quick who know what they will do next replied Finn.

**sorry for the short chapters but I like having a lot of short chapters instead of very few long chapters so ya. I could use a few ideas for new chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

After about another hour they finally hatched a plan. So let me get this straight said Maybeck, we find a ot of some kind ask them what's going on and play dumb and report it to the imagineers. Correct replied Finn, that's dumb I am just saying said Maybeck. Maybeck just please shut up said Charlene, yes ma'am replied Maybeck, *glares at maybeck* watch it buddy said Charlene clearly annoyed. Sorry said Maybeck, that's better said Charlene as she patted Maybeck on the head. *laughs* ok you too bring it in said Finn, we need to get going I have a meeting tomorrow at 8:30 so lets move. It was over an hour before they finally found a ot. About time said maybeck in a whisper. shh said Finn its Cruella Di Vil. Yay no spells! said Willa clearly relieved.

Hello Cruella said Finn as he came out of hiding, he peeked behind him to make sure the others were following which they were. You! said Cruella the sound of surprise in her voice, what are you freaks doing here. Finn didn't say a thing, We could ask you the same thing said Philby backing Finn up. He smiled at philby as he asked Cruella to spill it. What are you "freaks" doing he said mimicking her. She looked annoyed not telling you a thing just leave im late. Late for what asked Charlene. Nothing she replied as she vanished. She was a dhi gasped willa. Return said Finn, as she did said philby. I mean return us said Finn. Oh ok here you go replied Philby feeling dumb. Everyone ready said Finn, he watched his friends nod as he pushed the button and he vanished. What Finn didn't tell his friends he was happy to be back.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn sat up in his bed after have been return. How was asked Amanda in a whisper being careful not to wake Eva. Normal same as it use to be except maleficent let us run away she warned us. That's weird replied Amanda, tell me about replied Finn as he answered his ringing phone, It was Maybeck.

Finn: hello Maybeck Maybeck: hey Finn: why are you calling me Maybeck: I was right Finn: about what Maybeck: the plan

Finn: it worked Maybeck: how? Finn: one its something big two there were tons of boxes with warning sighs behind her three she was a dhi

Maybeck: ok but we still don't know their plan so im right Finn: I gtg but im right so bye Maybeck: bye *hangs up*

What was that all about asked Amanda, Typical Maybeck sighed Finn. You need to go to sleep she said, Yeah sleep is the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

When Finn woke up the next morning he was so tired he could die. Morning honey he said as Amanda passed the door, can you get Eva please she asked. Sure he said as he entered Eva's room. Hi there little girl he said, lets go get you some breakfast does lets see apple sauce sound good, Eva giggled. Let me take her said Amanda as she took Eva and straped her in the highchair. Don't you have a meeting at 8:30 she asked, its 7:30. Crud I forgot about that he said running to the bedroom to take a shower and get dress. At 8:10 he came in the kitchen grab a banana and kissed Amanda then Eva goodbye and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn arrived at his work place and made it to the meeting at 8:30 sharp, as he sat down and listen to what his new boss was saying his phone buzzed to text message. He ignored it at first but then he wondered who it was from. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it from under the table it was from philby.

Philby: MAYDAY MAYDAY my place asap

Finn: what is wrong I am in a meeting

Philby: its bad very bad

Finn: what is it

Philby: two things one ots blew up the tree of life second the imagineer's need us like now

Finn: it had to be today and now

Philby: please tell them your wife is sick and can't take of Eva

Finn: fine I am on way

Finn said goodbye and told his boss what philby said to tell them and left the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Once all 7 of the keepers arrived at Philby and Willa's house they got down to business. Okay so the ots burnt down the Tree of Life in Animal Kingdom and the imagineers need our help said philby, what do the imagineers want asked Maybeck. Well they didn't say all they said was they needed us tonight, that doesn't sound very good. Its probably bad and they didn't want to scare us away added jess. Lets not get worked up over this said Finn clearly understanding his friends are worried. So what's the plan asked Charlene, We don't have one yet answered Finn. That makes it so much better said Maybeck. I know but... that's why we called this meeting to make plan isn't it asked Willa. Yes it is so lets do this.

After a few minutes of silent thinking they all finally hatched a plan.

First we cross over tonight all 7 of us then we go meet the imagineers that want to talk to us Said Finn, Then we spy on the ots carful to not let them see us and find out what they have planed next added Amanda. Once we figure out the plan we warn the imagineers way they know ahead of the time said Philby, Then we all look around and find the boxes Finn saw and see what's inside added Willa, We take a picture of what's inside send it to the imagineers to look at said Charlene. After all that we look at some of the damaged rides said jess, Then we put it together and see what we find out added Maybeck.

Yes! They all said in nearly at the same time. They all said their goodbyes and went home and got ready for the night ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 10

The 7 keepers woke up under the light of Cinderella Castle. Too Their left stood two younger imagineers. Hello keepers said the imagineers, the keepers said hello back. The imagineers introduced themselves as Cody and Jake. All nine of them took a seat inside a small restaurant. So what seems to be the problem asked Finn. Well said Jake, the ots just wont stop ruining things and the last few days the count of visitors is really low. We want you guys to come to the parks for the next few days to help get the count back up and crossover every night until have two more months of school replied Amanda, Ok then ill quit said Finn. OK so its settled anyone else not able to take time of asked Jake, no one said anything, good then you guys put your magic to woryou get the ots to stop added Cody. Some of us have jobs said Finn. about that said Jake nervously you will have to take some vacation. Finn can't he has only worked two days. Where do you work asked Cody, I work for the local newspaper until I finish school to become a imaginer replied Finn, But I don't like it he added. Quit said Amanda, you don't care asked Finn surprised, If you don't like it quit you only have two more months of school replied Amanda, ok Finn said ill quit. So its settled said Cody, now put your magic in action.


	11. Chapter 11

The keepers said good by to the imagineers and got to work. Ok way we can get home before 3:00 a.m. we split up Mandy and I will spy on the ots, Maybeck and Charlie look for those boxes and take a picture, Philby and Willa look at some of the damage, and jess you can be with us. One other thing added Finn, were all responsible to report to the imagineers, everyone good. They all nodded. Try to be back here by 2:30 said Willa. Well then lets go said Finn standing up. Within 2 minutes everyone was on their way.

Finn's Group

Ok where are we going to find any ots they aren't going to be standing out in the wide open said Jess annoyed. Well... said Finn looking around the building their were hiding behind and looking at the three ots standing in the opened. Wow said Amanda surprised, it's Hans, Hook, and Cruella Di Vil. Well I was wrong said Jess. OK said Finn let's be quiet go over to the nearest store and get as close as we can without being seen and spy on them. Amanda and jess nodded and the three of them headed to the nearest spot to the three and eavesdropped and spied on the ots.

Philby and Willa

We shouldn't go to the Tree Of Life first said Philby, there are two rides in AK that have been damaged by the ots so let's start there. What two rides are they asked Willa curiously. Expedition Everest and It's Tough to be a Bug. It's Tough to be a Bug is inside the Tree Of Life replied Willa, so we have to go to Expedition Everest. Oh I forgit about that so Everest it is said Philby feeling dumb. They headed to Everest and got to work.

Maybeck and Charlene

Where were the boxes last time asked Maybeck. They were behind the Cinderella Castle replied Charlene, but they could have moved them by now. Well we should look there first and follow signs of where else they might be says Maybeck. Sounds good said Charlene so lets go, and don't forget we have to take pictures. Maybeck noded and then the two of them were off.


	12. Chapter 12

Finn's group and Maybeck and Charlie all back where they started eagerly waited for Philby And Willa to return way they could discuss what all happened. Wonder where their at asked Maybeck, of all of us they are almost always on time. I don't know but I am getting worried said Finn. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Philby And Willa

The two had finished looking at Everest when suddenly they heard something weird, they ignored it. Wonder what that noise is asked Philby. No answer. Willa?!. He turned around to see she was no where insight. She's been kidnapped he exclaimed aloud. One look at his watch and of he ran too meet his friend and get them to help him. He tripped and fell and by the time he got to his friends he was a mess.

All But Willa

Hey Philby they all said at once. Where is Willa at aaked Amanda. Out of breath Philby told them the whole story. She has been kidnapped we have to find her know. Which ot was it asked Maybeck. I don't know I couldn't see replied Philby the sound of hurt in his voice. As a group they took off to search for the missing Willa. What they didn't know as that Finn had left the return there and a ot found it and took it.


	13. Chapter 13

The five friends searched and searched everywhere for the lost Willa. They spent hours searching high and low for her. Just when they were about to give up they heard a scream as a group they turned around only to see a electrical cage surrounding them. It's a trap! gasped Philby, He noticed that Willa is tied up to a tree by maleficent. He pointed this out to the others. Everyone go all clear whispered Finn. I am not sure I can said Mandy, You have to try replied Finn. She nodded. As a group the six friends pictured a single sliver of light and pushed away all thoughts and fear. They all successfully walked through the gate and faced maleficent.


	14. Chapter 14

maleficent gasps in shock at what she just witnessed, how did you.. Finn cuts her off, you forgot that we can walk through the cages did you. Well I forgot, but what do you want maleficent asked. We want two things the first one mainly we want Willa and if you have the return we want it too said Finn, but mainly Willa. I can give you her I just took her way we can have talk says maleficent as she unties Willa. Willa runs over to her friends a heaves a sigh of relief. What do want to talk to us about asked Finn. What ever it is make it quick added Maybeck who is getting impatient.  
Fine said maleficent and with cruel look on her face told them what they didn't want to here...


	15. Chapter 15

This is what she said...

I hate you guys and you hate me and yes we have the return the reason why is because my plan is that by the end of the day your not here and never ever are coming back if you don't know what that means ask your nerd friend Philby.

No one needed to here what that means. Wait you say you lost the return and did she say she has it Maybeck asked Finn. Yes Finn replied it may have fell out of my pocket. There is no may about it said jess they have it. I got that said Finn agitated. Where is the return! Finn shouted at maleficent. Why would I tell you she replied. We will make sure by the end of the day your not here and are never ever coming back he replied mimicking her. Fine game on! smirked maleficent. Did she just say game on asked Maybeck. Yep replied Willa, well that's great I was here to save Disney not play baseball he replied. That got a laugh out of them all. When they turned around all the ots were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

The keepers were amazed at how fast the ots had left, but they laughed when on the ground they found the return. Man they are idiots exclaimed Maybeck. That made the group laugh in agreement. lets return before they come back said philby. The group nodded. They formed a circle and nodded. Then Finn pushed the button.


	17. Chapter 17

Finn woke up after being return and immediately texted the others to make sure they were all ok.

Finn: everyone ok

willa: me and philby good

Maybeck: yep

Charlene: yep!

Jess: yeah

philby: yep we are

Finn: ok good see you guys tomorrow at the parks

Maybeck: oh yeah I forgot about that

Charlene: ill be there a few minutes late

Willa: philby fell asleep already but we will be there

Jess: im coming for fun

Finn: ok Manda and Eva will be there too

jess: night see ya

willa: night

Maybeck: night yall

Charlene: see ya

Philby: I am awake night


	18. Chapter 18

The five keepers and two farlies arrived 45 minutes before opening. Jake and Cody inform the keepers that they have a little show half way through the day that they will be participating in they also inform that Amanda and Jess are both nearly as known to fans as the keepers. The two sisters ask how that is possible. One says Cody the kk books Two remember that blimp for Disney channel that followed you around and used the film for a kk show in Disney well you too are in several parts. The girl still surprised nod. Jake then explains how All 7 of them will be in the show not just the 5 keepers. Jake gives them a list of times and a certain place they should be as a group. 25 minutes now before opening Finn texs his mom that she will have to keep Eva all day since Amanda is included in the show and then the 7 friends get to work.

It has been forever since I have been here says Maybeck, we were here last night Finn complains. I know that it just that its been forever since we have been here during the day Maybeck says. Oh I guess your right says Finn. It kinda feels strange I am so use to the park at night says Willa. The others all agree. 10 minutes until opening and that is when the keepers feel it and hear it. The chilling cold and loud stomps of feet from one big giant.


	19. Chapter 19

Maleficent and Chernabog...

The keepers turned around and when then saw who it was they immediately achieved all clear and got to work. The imangineers forgot to tell them that they hadn't seen Maleficent or Chernabog where their suppose to be. Charlene and Maybeck distracted them while the others tried to get rid of them. Charlene ran circles around them and Maybeck even though he was all clear threw sticks at them. The others hatched a small plan. Finn being the one to get rid of Maleficent while the other took care of Chernabog. He reflected on the day he killed maleficent the very same day his best friend Dillard lost his life, he wondered how she came back to life but he figured Tia Dalma did it. He stuck his all clear hand inside her and he lost his all clear. Maleficent yelled in pain as he did the best he could to repeat what he had done years before. He re all cleared and removed his arm as Maleficent feel to the ground and the life left her eyes. The others had found some rope and tied CHernabog up and stick a sword in both feet. The keepers told the imangineers way the could get that taken care of way the guest wouldn't have to see it. The keepers ran to the first place they were suppose to be and hopes the fight is over.


End file.
